The present invention relates to a frame rate conversion technique for conversion of a video signal frame frequency (hereinafter, referred to “frame rate”).
For example, EP0909092A2 and the corresponding JP-A-11-112939 disclose a technique for converting a frame rate by searching a motion vector between a plurality of frames of an input video signal, a position of an image contained in the preceding and subsequent frame image according to the searched motion vector, generating a new frame image, and inserting the new frame image between the preceding and the subsequent frame.